Primer Amor
by Chocofresas
Summary: Esste ficc esta narrado desde el punto de vista de sakura, sobre lo que siente cuando shaoran le cuenta sobre la chica que ama


**_Ccs no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo) les pertenece a las fabulosas Clamp_**

**_Este horrible intento de ficc es sin ningún fin de lucro_**

**_Bueno lean si quieren non encontramos al final del ficc_**

* * *

**_Primer Amor_**

_Soy Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 16 años._

_Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo Shaoran Li, es el más popular de la preparatoria, el capitán del equipo de soccer y el presidente de la asociación de alumnos._

_Pero el solo me considera una amiga._

_Constante mente me cuenta sobre la chica a la que el ama aunque no me ha dicho su nombre el me cuenta, como le encantan sus ojos, su personalidad y su amabilidad para con todos, y que el sabe que ella también lo quiere pero no sabe como declarárselo, y yo me siento morir._

_Camino a la preparatoria me encuentro con mi mejo__r amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidojui y su novio Eriol Hiraguizawa y ellos ,me dicen que le diga a Shaoran mis sentimientos, pero yo les digo que el ya tiene a quien querer y ellos me dicen que soy muy despistada y has cosas de las que no me doy cuenta._

_El día de clases ha transcurrido normalmente pero note a Shaoran medio despistado y muy pensativo, seguro debe de estar pensando en ella._

_Como siempre camino a casa Shaoran me acompaña en el trayecto, el me mira y me pregunta si puedo acompañarlo al parque del Rey pingüino, yo asiento y nos dirigimos hacia allí._

_Al llegar nos sentamos en los columpios y comenzamos a mecernos en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que su voz me saca de los mismos._

_El me mira y me confiesa que hoy ha decidido declarársele a su chica especial._

_Yo me siento morir, y también como las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos esperando a que yo pestañee para salir libremente, pero no llorare almenos no frente a el._

_Solo me queda el echo de desearle suerte aunque el no la necesitara porque si yo estuviera en el lugar de esa chica nunca le diría que no a Shaoran._

_El me lo agradece e iba a decir algo mas cuando yo lo interrumpo diciéndole que Touya mi hermano me mataría si llegaba mas tarde y así me doy vuelta y salgo a paso apresurado de ahí, ya con mis lagrimas saliendo libremente de mis ojos, no se en que momento pero comencé a correr a un par de calles de mi casa me detengo para tratar de tranquilizarme para no preocupar a mi familia._

_Me duele y mucho el echo de saber que de ahora en mas tendré que verlo con otra aunque eso me fuera matando por dentro._

_Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando ciento una mano en mi hombro y una respiración agitada a mis espaldas voltee y era Shaoran._

_Hago mi mejor sonrisa fingida y le pregunto que le sucede pero no me responde al contrario ase algo que me sorprende y agrada al mismo tiempo, me esta besando y yo luego de salir de mi estupor no puedo mas que corresponderle._

_Luego de un rato nos separamos respirando agitadamente, y yo recuerdo que el quiere a otra, con mas lagrimas en los ojos le pregunto porque lo hizo, que paso con su chica especial._

_El me toma del rostro para que lo observe fijamente y sonríe como nunca lo e visto hacerlo y me dice tonta es a ti a quien yo amo._

_Yo no, no puedo creerlo cuando lo observo fijamente y veo un ápice de preocupación en sus hermosos ojos ámbares me doy cuenta de que navegando en mis pensamientos, lo he dejado mucho tiempo esperando una respuesta._

_Ahora soy yo quien lo besa y le confieso, yo también te amo Shaoran._

_Y aquí con un hermoso ocaso y muchos cerezos en flor nos hicimos novios._

_Fin_

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les halla gustado, fue algo que me salio jeje no se me da mucho la escritura, se que este one-shot no esta ni cerca de ser bueno pero bueno._**

**_Huy que genial es el anime Death Note es O.o se los recomiendo mucho…_**

**_Comentarios, bombardeos o sugerencias de suicidio jeje_**

**_Presionen el botoncito ahí abajo_**

**_Los quiero mucho Bay…_**

**_PD: Mucha suerte y que se les cumplan todos sus objetivos para este 2010!!!_**


End file.
